Cousins' Visit
by Zahir890
Summary: Tom's Cousin, George Cat, is coming on a visit to a house where Tom lives. However, at the same time, Jerry's Cousin, Muscles Mouse, is coming on a visit to a hole where Jerry lives. What will happen if those two cousins meet? Find out in the story :). One-shot.


**Me: Well Konichiwa everyone! This is my second one-shot which is posted today and the first one-shot from the cartoon section :).**

 **Voice *screaming*: AHHHHH!**

 ***George Cat arrives, running around like crazy and jumped on me.***

 **Me: Hey! What's the matter now?**

 **George Cat *crying*: A mouse! Please save me!**

 ***I put George down.***

 **Me: Now what's the need to be afraid of a mouse?**

 **George Cat: They terrify me so much.**

 **Me: If the other cats finds out, you will be a laughing stock.**

 **George Cat *whining*: But I can't help it! They are so scary.**

 **Me *sighing*: Anyway, thank you all for supporting me by reviewing and liking my stories.**

 **Also I don't own Tom and Jerry. It belongs to it's respective owners.**

 **And now enjoy My Tom and Jerry One-shot.**

 **George Cat: I just hope no mice are around.**

 **Me: -_-.**

Cousins' Visit.

Once upon a time in a house, there lives a blue/grey anthropomorphic domestic short-haired cat name Tom and a brown house mouse name Jerry. These two often create chaos around the house because Tom is always after Jerry but always getting defeated by him. They would smash plates, break glasses, vases, etc. At one point, the owner of that house was so furious that instead of kicking Tom and Jerry out of the house, she left the house. This leaves Tom and Jerry free to do whatever they want, mainly creating chaos to such an extent that no one would stay in that house. The chase between them never ends.

One day, Tom is chasing Jerry as usual. At one point, Tom grabbed Jerry but Jerry pulled Tom's whiskers out in which Tom yelped in pain. Furious, Tom grabbed a broom and started to hit Jerry with it but misses every time. This continued for quite sometime. At one point, Tom and Jerry were extremely tired and decided to have a glass of water each. Then they rested for sometime before they resume their chase. Suddenly a bell rang, interrupting their chase.

Tom then walked to the door while Jerry returned to his home, which is a mouse hole. When Tom opened the door, it's a mailman with a letter in his hand.

"Letter to you, Tom the Cat." The mailman said.

Tom then took the letter and the mailman left. The letter is written by his cousin, George. Tom then opened the letter and read it:

 _Dear Tom,_

 _How are things going? I'm coming for a visit after a long time. While I'm coming, would you please make sure that there are no mice around? I'm really terrified of them._

 _Your Cousin,_

 _George._

Not happy about it, Tom threw the letter and muttered some words. What was he muttering about? Cousin George coming on a visit? No, not that. Tom hasn't seen his cousin for a while after his last visit and Tom seems perfectly fine about his cousin coming on a visit.

What he is not happy about is that his Cousin George is still afraid of mice! He remembered the last time his cousin came to visit him. Tom was finally able to help George overcome his fear of mice, despite some difficulties, and together they were able to scare Jerry off. After that, George vows to Tom that he will become a mouse catcher like Tom. But now here it is, Cousin George reverting back to his old self. Tom sometimes wonder when George will ever change. Nevertheless, Tom then began to clean up the mess.

Jerry is wondering why Tom is cleaning up the house. He then saw George's letter and read it. When he read it, he smiled and giggled but then, a horror thought came to his mind.

The last time Tom's cousin George visited, Jerry mistook George as Tom because of their similarities and ended up believing that Tom is frightened of him. Jerry then did many scary thing to George. Finally George and Tom scared Jerry away by becoming a two-headed, four-armed and four-legged monster which terrified Jerry and makes him flee the house. Jerry then went to a house which says it is home for mice with nervous breakdowns and stayed there for sometime before returning back to the house after seeing that George had left.

Having remembering that, Jerry knows he will face two problems when Tom's cousin George will come on a visit. The first problem is that Jerry fears that George might have already overcome his fear of mice. If that turns out to be true, then there will be two mice catchers in the house and the probability of catching Jerry will increase which is making Jerry worried.

The second, and the main problem, is the similarities of Tom and George. Tom and George totally looks the same and that made Jerry into thinking that he is frightening Tom in which it was George actually. Jerry remembers he made scary faces to George and he ran off and then did that again to Tom only to get a whack from him. Jerry is sure that one or two features could separate those two. Jerry knows that once he gets to know that difference, the rest should be in cruise control from him but untill now, he will observe carefully about those two.

While Jerry is thinking deeply about these problems, a bell rang outside his small door and when Jerry opened it, it is the same mailman with a letter already on the entrance.

"Letter to you, Jerry the Mouse." The mailman said.

Jerry then picked up the letter and shook the mailman's hand. The mailman then left. The letter is written by his cousin, Muscles. Jerry then opened the letter and read it:

 _Yo Jerry,_

 _How yer doing? Got a time to spare? Cause I'm coming to your hole for a visit. I have a lot of things to tell you about. It's been a while since I last came to your place. See you soon cousin._

 _Cousin Muscles._

Jerry is extremely happy and excited that his cousin is coming to visit. Then suddenly, Jerry looked at the letter first and then looked at Tom and George who are chatting. He He. Looks like the two cousins will meet each other and Jerry wonders what will happen if the mice-afraid George meets the cat-beating Muscles. This will be exciting. Jerry knew about it but then he realizes that he still needs to solve the 2nd problem. He doesn't want his cousin to think that there are two Toms! Just like what happened to Jerry himself.

 _One hour later:_

There is door bell ringing in which Tom ran to open it. Knowing that it would be Tom's cousin, George, Jerry took a peep look from his hole. It is indeed Tom's cousin, George. George is carrying a small luggage and is bending on the chair for fear of mice coming on the ground.

"He...Hello cousin." George said gleefully, "How...How do you do?"

Tom nodded with a smile.

"Well...are there any mice?" George asked.

Tom shook his head.

"Are you sure?" George asked meekly.

Tom nodded.

"Okay. If you say so."

So George slowly got down from the chair as Tom picked up his luggage. Jerry smiled. It looks like George is still afraid of mice. First problem solved.

Tom then pointed to George's tail. George's tail is now totally white.

"Oh. It's a long story cousin." George said, "Long story."

Jerry then hid himself for a moment as Tom and George walked passed the hole. Once they did, Jerry looked behind them. He noticed that George's tail is white and is walking with fear while Tom's tail is normal.

Jerry got jublient and started celebrating. Looks like the second problem is solved. Now he finally knows which is Tom and which is George.

As he is celebrating, there is another door bell in which Jerry ran to open it. It's none other than his cousin, Muscles. He is wearing green hat and a yellow-black shirt.

"So cousin. What up, eh?" Muscles asked smiling, "It's been a while."

Jerry nodded in excitement.

"Well. I have a lot of things to tell you but the best one happened yesterday." Muscles said.

Muscles then told Jerry what happened yesterday. He learned a some wrestling moves by watching on T.V and applied it to the cats as part of his 'training'. There were so many cats lying around everywhere in Hogan's Alley that he termed it as a 'Cat Massacre.'. After hearing about it, Jerry laughed a little.

"Pretty funny." Muscles smiled, "In fact, today there is not a single cat going around the Hogan's Alley. So I thought that I would come on a visit."

Jerry shook Muscles's hand as a sign of thanks.

"I think I'm a bit hungry, cousin." Muscles said, "Do you have something to eat?"

Jerry nodded and then grabbed Muscles. Just outside the whole, he pointed to Tom and George, who are busy watching T.V.

"Hey. Is that the pussycat who is still bothering you?" Muscles asked.

Jerry nodded.

"But then why are there two pussycats? They look so similar." Muscles asked in surprise.

Then Jerry dragged Muscles back into the hole and started explaining to Muscles about what happened. It is a bit difficult since Jerry can't talk but with a drawing and facial expression, Muscles finally understand after sometime.

"So it seems that pussycat has a cousin which seems to be so similar that you thought that the pussycat is frightened of you where actually his cousin was frightened of you. Then the two gang up to frighten you and that's how you got to know that there are actually two cats with one of them being the pussycat's cousin." Muscles explained.

Jerry nodded.

"Well they may be able to frighten you but they won't be able to frighten me. And I will make them pay for frightening my little cousin." Muscles said with determination, "But then could there be any difference between them?"

Jerry then wagged his tail and did a drawing of it and showed it to Muscles.

"So the white tail is the pussycat's cousin while the normal tail is the pussycat?" Muscles asked in which Jerry nodded.

Having known everything now, Muscles devised a plan and called the plan 'Operation: Steal the Food and Scare the Cats.'. The plan is that he will go and teach those two cats are lesson while Jerry will go and take whatever food he can from the fridge and others. Jerry understood the plan.

"Well then cousin. Let's start the operation then, shall we?" Muscles asked smiling.

Jerry nodded as Jerry slowly went to the fridge while Muscles went slowly to the cats and thought himself for a moment.

 _"Whichever is the pussycat's cousin, I'm pretty sure that I had seen him in Hogan's Alley."_ Muscles thought to himself before advancing.

 _2 minutes later:_

"It's nice to have a peace and quite atmosphere with no mice between us." George smiled.

Tom gladly nodded at his cousin as they both continue to watch the T.V. Little did they know that Muscles is climbing up the circular table. He then looked at the cat's faces sideways. He then recognize their faces but then he still doesn't know which is Tom and which is George.

 _"Now it's crystal clear that one of them I can recognize at Hogan's Alley."_ Muscles said to himself, _"Hey. I got an idea."_

Muscles then climbed down the circular table. He then ran and climbed up the dining table, grabbed a glass, climbed down the table then climbed up the circular table again. After waiting for three seconds, he smashed the glass.

Tom and George then jumped up and the next thing they saw, it's Muscles Mouse carrying a half broken glass. George jumped in fright.

"AHHH! A MOUSE!" George said in fright as he jumped on Tom.

"I'm pretty sure you know me, don't yer?" Muscles asked.

George looked at him for a split second before he suddenly suffered a mental breakdown. It's him! George became horrified! Horrible flashbacks starts to circle around his head. George then suddenly remembered the last time, Muscles knocked him down cold and hung him on a clothes' line. George started leaping in fright.

"OH NO! IT'S HIM! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE SAVE ME, COUSIN!" George, who became white all off a sudden, cried in fright as he hid behind Tom.

"So now you finally remember me, eh?" Muscles asked, "Now it's time for you two to get a serious thrashing from me for pickin' on my little cousin."

Tom then whispered to George, who quickly understand what to do. They then joined together to become a two-headed, four-armed and four-legged monster with a thought that they could frighten Muscles.

However, much to their surprise and shock, Muscles isn't afraid at all. Instead, he just stared at them and spit at them.

"Pfft! You think I will be scared of that?" Muscles asked, "Here. Eat this!"

Muscles then blows on his thumb, causing his fist to expand to gigantic proportions, and punches Tom and George square in the face with great gusto. As a result, both Tom and George are sent flying in which Tom crashed into the clock while George crashed into the wall. He is going to feel the pain in the hands of Muscles Mouse again. Muscles then approached him. George went back in fear and he is trapped between the walls!

"Please...Please don't murder...I mean hit me." George meekly pleaded.

Muscles said nothing. He just grabs him by the fur on his chest. George's heart is beating like steam hammer. George's fear level is on the rise!

"Now we are here. Cousin meeting Cousin." Muscles said.

"Cousin...Cousin of who?" George asked in fear.

"Why? I'm the cousin of the mouse you had been pickin' with."

"Wait. You mean?...Ahh! What are you doing?!"

Muscles is lifting George up with his great strength. George is crying in fear, begging Muscles to put him down.

Meanwhile Tom got up after being down for sometime. He then immediately saw, to his horror then Muscles is lifting George up. While he grabbed a broom, another problem arrived. Tom saw Jerry taking a bunch of cheese and sausages from the fridge!

Great. Now Tom is in dilemma. What should he do now? Should he go and try to rescue his cousin from the wrath of Muscles Mouse? Or should he go and chase Jerry? Tom looked left and right so quickly that his eyes are left spinning.

Tom decided to go for the second option and he started to chase Jerry. Jerry, however, saw Tom coming and ran right straight to the hole. Tom then jumped towards Jerry but Jerry went back to his mouse hole and Tom went straight to the wall.

Meanwhile Muscles Mouse lifted George Cat up and down before he threw him across the wall. The force of the throw into the wall makes George withered in pain.

"Please...I'm sorry." George said meekly, "I'm sorry that I scared your cousin. Please...don't do this."

"It's a real shame that your cousin couldn't come to rescue you." Muscles said, "All he thinks about is food so rather than saving you, he is chasing my cousin instead."

But then out of nowhere, a broom came out of nowhere and whacked him. It is Tom.

"Cousin. Oh my dear cousin!" George cried, "You saved me."

Tom smiled but then suddenly he and the broom got lifted up. Muscles Mouse is lifting up the broom while Tom is clutching the broom.

"You think you can whack me with a puny broom?" Muscles asked, "How about this?!"

And with the broom, he continuously slammed Tom, who is holding the broom. After a few slams, Tom is left being dizzy. George could only watch this in horror.

Then Muscles grabs Tom by the fur on his chest.

"It seems that you have forgotten about me the last time we met." Muscles said, "Now look at me and tell me if you remember anything."

Tom gazed at him for sometime. It is then he looked at him with horror in his eyes. He now clearly remembers everything from getting punched in the face to getting bowled into ten pins. He clearly remembered everything! Lots of sweat is trickling down around him.

George had enough! Grabbing the broom, he rushed towards Muscles.

"I won't let you hurt my cousin!" George said with determination.

Unfortunately Muscles tripped him and George landed flat on his face.

"Now pussycat. It's time to show you my strength." Muscles said, "So happy napping."

And with that said, he lift Tom up and then threw Tom's legs out in front of him to spin them out while he simultaneously falls backwards or forwards, causing Tom to land on his face and upper body. Tom is then unconscious.

A few seconds later, George woke up and then saw, to his horror, that Muscles is standing on Tom's head.

"What...What did you do to him?" George asked.

"Oh. Just demonstrated my strength to your cousin." Muscles said, "Shall I do the same to you?"

There is a bit of a silence before George let out a loud roar:

"NOOOOOOOO!"

This caught Muscles off guard a little bit. George then grabbed his luggage and carried his cousin, Tom.

"From this day onward, I will never ever come to this place again! Especially when you and your cousin are around!" George cried.

And then George left the house, carrying his luggage and Tom with him.

Muscles Mouse breathed himself for a moment. Soon Jerry arrived.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." Muscles said in which Jerry nodded, "Did you bring any food?"

Jerry nodded as he pointed out the food that he took from the fridge mainly: Cheese, Sausages, Jelly, etc. They are lying outside the mouse hole.

"Well then cousin. It's time to celebrate in style." Muscles smiled, "Let's watch T.V and eat."

Jerry jumped with joy upon hearing that. The two mice then carried the food one by one to the circular table and sofa.

 _15 minutes later:_

Jerry and Muscles are now sitting on the sofa, eating cheese. Jerry climbed down the sofa and ran to switch on the T.V and then went to the circular table for the remote control to change the channel just in case Muscles doesn't like that channel. After a few channel switching...

"Wait cousin. Stop. There's an Animal Wrestling Federation Match going on here! Boy I'm so excited!" Muscles said in excited.

Jerry then went back to the sofa and smiled when he looked at his cousin, Muscles Mouse, enjoying the match as the two mice are watching the animal wrestlers wrestling each other.

 **Me: So this is my last one-shot for this month. I won't write for the rest of this month.**

 **George Cat: But...But why?**

 **Voice *angrily*: What do you mean why?! He will be on holiday and he needs rest!**

 ***Muscles Mouse then arrives. George became white all off a sudden.***

 **George Cat *screaming*: AHHHHHHHHH!**

 ***George then flees.***

 **Me *sighing*: Yep that's him alright. The moment he sees a mouse, he runs away.**

 **Muscles Mouse: He is just what he is. Anyway, do you realize that there is October before November?**

 **Me: Yeah. I suddenly realized about it. Guess I got a bit lucky.**

 **Muscles Mouse: Don't push yourself too hard. Have a nice September break and good luck for your university life on November and before that, Do whatever you can in October.**

 **Me *smiling*: Thanks. And until then everyone, see you someday!**

 **Muscles Mouse: And never forget to review and like his stories and support the author.**


End file.
